ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
UltiVerse: Memories
UltiVerse: Memories is a video game in UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. The Game is a direct follow-up to UltiVerse: Rise of a Hero. Summary The Videogame focuses on season 2 of UPOTU. It follows Ulti as he awakens on Kinet all the way till the death of the lords. The game offers multiple playable characters (including Ulti, Boost, and Speedair) as well as tons of action and story. Playable Characters *UltiVerse *NegaBoost *Speedair Non-Playable Characters *Zeron *Tetrax *Dark Essence *Dark Falcon *Night Demon *Black Scythe *Chaos *Skyter *Shadow Tempus *SkyFall *UtliVerse *Chris *ShadowFlame Story Level 1: Who Am I You wake up on Kinet with NegaBoost by your side. As you wake up, NegaBoost gives you the tutorial of the game. Then you see flashbacks from the previous game. After the tutorial, you run into some guards who work for Vilgax. You must take them down and use your teleportation abilities to escape In the end you must navigate the spaceship off of Kinet. Level 2: The Flames of Pyros In the start, you must navigate the spaceship and land it on Pyros. There, after finding the right path you must face Khyber. Another Flashback to Khyber's death. After Khyber teleports away, you must find your way to the Portal. Level 3: Frost Age Now on X'Nelli, you must face off against Cyronites. After coming face to face with Skyfall, you are captured and imprisoned. Now you must find a way to escape from the cell and then make your way towards ShadowFlame and free him. After escaping from the prison you must fight off more Cyronites and Skyfall himself. After defeating Skyfall you have to face overflow and escape. Level 4: Onwards The Level begins in a cosmic restaurant. Here you can choose which character to play the story onwards with - UltiVerse or NegaBoost. If you Chose UltiVerse, you wander around this space platform until you find your way to the needed landing platform. There you meet with Reo Jones. You are offered a number of choice of what to say. Your goal is to get Reo to tell you his story and join you in your mission. If you chose to be NegaBoost, you now must find Skyter. Once you've done that, You have to talk to him and make him tell you where the book is as well as get him to join you. Level 5: Battle for The Book Depends on who you chose to play as in Level 4. As Ulti, You and Reo have to make your way to the Mountains in a limited amount of time avoiding different obstacles. Once you're there you must make your way to the temple. You must fight against Tetrax and later Zeron. Your goal is to get the Book. As Boost, you are already on Khoros and must scout out the area. Then make your way towards the temple. There you must fight Ky and Later Reo Jones.Your goal is to get the book. Level 6: I am Utli After regaining your memories as Ulti, you now seek a way to get rid of your darkness. You meet a man called Chris again (You met him in Level 5). He offers to help you. You must go through a series of puzzles and tasks (kinda playing as Chris) to separate Ulti's Dark side from Ulti. After separating the two, you as Ulti must fight against this new dark entity calling himself Utli. Level 7: Familly As Ulti, after running away from Chris and Utli, you end up in a weird dimension. There you meet an elderly polymorph. You must help this polymorph because he knows how to get away from it. After completing his tasks, he betrays you and nearly leaves you for dead in that dimension, but if you managed to act quick enough, you can follow him and catch him. If you manage to do that you can have a talk with him. Say the right stuff to get the most info out of him. Level 8: The Howl As Ulti, you are now trying to find your way back to Arnux. Turns out he's dead but has left you a task. You must free a certain alien from the powerful Lord prison. You head to Galvan B of Dimension 73. There you must face off against Overflow again. If you win the battle you can get to the Loabon prisoner. If you can free him, you can get info from him, but you have limited time. Overflow is back and ready to kill the prisoner. What will you do? Save him or Run. If you save him, Overflow captures you both and takes you to The Lords. If you run away, overflow kills him and you get away safely. Level 9: Lost and Found If you Tried to Save the Loabon, You wake up in Overflow's ship, in the prison cells. The Ship is attacked by a weird-looking plumber ship. The crew of that ship invade Overflow's ship. You get to play as one of these soldiers and must find Ulti and the Loabon. Afterwards, as Ulti, you must help them get back to their ship. Overflow does catch you and manages to catch and kill a couple of soldiers and the Loabon. Afterwards, on their ship, The leader of this group, that calls themselves The Hunters, explains to you the purpose of this group as well as gives you an invitation to join the group. However, if you ran away from Overflow, You encounter a pair of scouts that belong to a group known as the Hunters. they gladly offer you help and take you to their ship. There you are offered to join them on a mission. If you join them, then you attack Overflow's ship in means of extracting several weapons crates. If you decide to not join them, you are sent out into space where you soon face an asteroid field. You eventually crash and land on an unknown planet. Level 10: Betrayal You get to play as Speedair. After returning from Khoros, you confront Dark Essence. You get to choose which of the Lords to attack first. Depending on your choice, you soon find out that Dark Essence has killed the other two. If you chose to attack Dark Falcon, then you must head to his room and after a short talk, attempt to kill him. If you succeed, you receive his sword - Blazing Laevatein If you go after Black Scythe, you must find Where he and Night demon are hiding and attack him. If you manage to kill him, you receive the Beta Rune. If you go after Night Demon, then you must find the same place where you can find Black Scythe and then catch him before he fades away. If you kill him, you get his dual swords. You now must engage in a fight against dark Essence. The battle is unwinnable, but your goal is to do as much damage as possible. Make sure you have an escape way, otherwise you shall be killed. Level 11: The Aftermath (BONUS) After the terrible battle against Dark Essence, you as Speedair awaken in a distant dimension. With no idea where you are, you must make your way to Dimension 36, to meet with an Unknown ally. Involving Spaceship navigation, fighting, and puzzles. Cheat Codes *SpOOdirr - Allows you to play the whole game as Speedair *Tota Recoal - Restarts the game *HypeOutOfSkype - Adds a skip button that allows you to skip dialogue, cutscenes, and parts of levels. Trivia *The Video Game was released before Season 2 of UPOTU was finished. *The Video Game is based on the original story for Season 2 before it was changed and shortened. *Starting with this game, the Video Games take on a completly different story. Category:Video Games Category:Reo 54 Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe